


Cookies

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Mild Language, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wakes after a nightmare, alone. Comfort comes from an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

_Corypheus pulled his clawed fingers out of Cullen’s chest. Cullen fell to his knees and felt the corruption flow from his heart to his veins—_

Cullen shot bolt upright in bed, his scream died before it left his mouth. He took quick stock of his surroundings. Skyhold. His room. It was approximately o’ dark thirty. The night was quiet. Except for the nesting birds softly fluttering in his rafters, the air was still.

_Hands outstretched before him. The skin on his arms rippled, red lyrium just below the surface—_

Cullen buried his face in his hands. It was just a dream. A nightmare. They always got worse when she was gone. He had expected it.

_Unable to scream, throat stopped up with glowing crystals. Choking sobs—_

He shook his head again, dislodging the lingering dream. Even knowing, being ready for it, it never got any easier. He looked up to see Cole right in front of his face. He nearly punched the ghostly boy.

“Andraste’s tits!” Cullen sputtered as he scrambled backwards in bed. “Cole, what are you doing?”

“The nightmares get worse when she’s gone.” Cole said. Cullen stopped trashing about. He’d forgotten Cole had stayed in Skyhold this trip. Cole was… unusually empathetic, and Cullen knew he could hear people’s thoughts sometimes. It was eerie to think that Cole could pick up on Cullen’s dreams though.

“Yes,” Cullen replied at length. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Did I wake you? Erica says you—“ whatever Cullen had been about to say was interrupted by the smell of fresh cookies that wafted from the little brown sack Cole was holding. Cullen slid his feet out of bed.

“They remind you of home.” Cole said simply. “Rain outside but there’s sunshine in the oven. She always lets me lick the spoon. I always give it to one of the younger ones though.” Cole continued in his monotone. He was right. They were snickerdoodles, the ones his mother used to make with him and his siblings on rainy days. It was something to do to keep them busy while they were stuck inside.

“Thank you Cole.” Cullen said as he cautiously took the bag from the slight boy. After a moment Cullen motion to a space beside him on the bed. Cole opted to sitting on the floor at Cullen’s feet. Pale blue eyes stared up at him.

Cullen pulled open the bag and let the scent carry him away for a moment. To a happier place that chased the nightmares away. He fished out one of the delicacies and examined it. It was golden brown and dusted with cinnamon. He took a bite of the cookie and savored the sweet buttery goodness before wolfing down the rest of the treat. He remembered himself before he ate the rest, bag included.

“Did you want one?” Cullen offered a cookie to Cole.

“I uh…” Cole reached for the cookie but hesitated. It occurred to Cullen that Cole might not have tried eating anything before now. Cole hadn’t even known until recently that clothes came off of a person. Well, no better time to learn than on a snickerdoodle.

“Watch me,” Cullen took a large bite of cookie chewed, and swallowed exaggeratedly. Then he grinned at Cole. “Easy.”

Cole took a cookie and stared at it hard. Then, like a man jumping into a cold lake, he crammed the whole thing into his mouth. Cullen laughed as he pounded the kid on the back as he coughed and gaged.

“Baby steps Cole,” Cullen tried to reassure the boy who looked more mournful than usual. “Maybe you could try drinking first, that one’s really easy.” Cole looked back at him, his eyes watering from the failed attempt.

“Blackwall says not until I kiss a girl.” He said solemnly. Cullen tried to puzzle that one out, then he understood.

“Blackwall meant a _real_ drink. I think it’s safe for you to try milk at the very least.” Cullen said. Cole smiled at him.

“Milk and cookies go together.” He stated.

Cullen had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, tell me what you think? And let me know if i should tag something or untag something. I'm still a little confused by all of this. Cole's a cutie right? I really like him.


End file.
